The subject matter herein relates generally to a cable backplane system.
Communication systems, such as network systems, servers, data centers, and the like, use large printed circuit boards, known as backplanes, to interconnect midplanes, daughtercards, line cards and/or switch cards. The communication systems use high speed differential connectors mounted to the backplane and high speed differential connectors mounted to the line cards and switch cards to transmit signals therebetween. The backplane interconnects the various connectors using traces along the circuit board.
As the density of the systems increase and requirements for high speed lines increase, the printed circuit boards continue to become larger and the signal integrity inherently degrades as the signals travel further along the entire channel. At least some systems have replaced the traditional backplanes with cable assemblies. However, packaging of large numbers of cable assemblies is difficult. Cable management is a limiting factor in such systems. Additionally, assembly of such systems with the large number of cables is problematic. Holding the cable connectors in proper position for mating with the line and switch cards is difficult. Additionally, during assembly, the cables are pulled on during routing of the cables within the system and the cable forces from pulling on the cables may cause the associated cable connectors to shift or move out of position, making connection to the line and switch cards difficult.
A need remains to prevent unintended movement of cables and connectors in a cable backplane system.